freinds and enemies
by wentworthprisonfanlaw
Summary: Beas feelings for topdog position are strong, nothing is holding her back now. Liz tries to get close to Franky but will i work out, Erica still has strong feelings for Franky and Franky has alot on her mind can she keep a sraight face?


Wentworth prison a fan fiction story

Friends and enemies

The weather is sunny outside Wentworth prison today.

1) IT, S been 2 months since Bea killed Jacs and she's still in the isolation unit but today she gets to go back to her own cell and see the others.

Sitting on her bed in her lonely cell she replays the scene of her stabbing the pen into jacks neck she cant get the horrible image out of her head. Bea gets up and walks to the cell window and looks out and smiles it was such a nice day out she thought, I'm so much stronger than I was she thinks to herself since she lost her daughter, Franky on the other hand, she laughed at the though of her she shook her head and clenched her fists in anger

"That bitch".

2) Meanwhile in the prison gym Franky was on the treadmill she stopped suddenly when a image of her dad flashed in her mind she put a hand on her head and closed her eyes, as if she was trying to get rid of the thought. Franky got off the treadmill and walked into the cell area to her room when Liz gave a stare.

" You happy with yourself". Liz said to Franky as she stopped her for a brief second.

" Liz why do you keep bothering me". Franky shouted at Liz with arms folded still

Still standing there pretty tired from gym session.

"You know Bea will try to become top dog sometime" Liz said staring at Franky studying her expression carefully.

"I would like to see her try ". Franky quickly responded slamming her cell door shut in Liz face.

3) Liz sat down and made some tea she really wanted to help Franky with her situation but couldn't get close she looked up to see Vera approaching with Bea not now she thought.

"Bea is now aloud in the cell area who temporarily has done time in isolation" Vera informed and walked off.

"Bloody hell Bea everyone is whispering you know what that means" Liz said to Bea staring at her looking concerned.

Bea quickly grabbed a chair opposite Liz

"I didn't mean it". Bea said looking at Liz slightly scared

"I hated the women but I didn't ….." .

But before Bea could finish Franky stormed out of her cell she stood beside Bea just staring with arms folded.

"Franky don't start". Liz said to Franky looking concerned

Franky totally ignored her.

"Why are you back here". Franky said in a kind of threatening voice.

Liz new why Franky had all the anger her dad was one reason probably and the two could take top dog place now Jacs is gone and Bea lost her daughter.

Bea suddenly got up and pushed Franky against a wall holding her throat.

"Why do you feel threatened by me". Bea shouted at Franky still holding her she continued.

"You made me kill her and the anger just". Now shaking she let Franky go who dropped to the floor holding her neck Bea just stood and stared at her for a second now with tears streaming down her face quickly returned to her cell.

" Bloody mad bitch". Franky shouted after her.

Liz approached Franky to help her

"Fuck off". Franky shouted looking shocked she got up and went to her own cell.

4) Later that day boomer had the TV on in the living area when the governor Erica appeared dong a press speech outside of Wentworth

"Oh Franky its your girlfriend "boomer shouted to Franky teasing her.

Franky ran out to join boomer so did the others?.

As Franky watched the TV she knew she missed Erica after there kiss she smirked at the thought.

"I will be leaving Wentworth today" Erica said not looking too pleased.

Franky was sat on the couch with her feet up on the table smiling.

"No way" Franky said sounding disappointed.

"You still love her then" boomer beamed at Franky

"Shut it booms" Franky demanded boomer looking up at her.

Vera suddenly appeared

"Franky the governor would like to see you now" Vera politely told Franky

Franky got up from the couch and flashed a smirk to the others then headed to Erica's office.

5) Franky entered Erica's office and stood in front of her desk with her arms crossed just staring at her she could see that Erica was behind her desk with a coffee and a ordered one for Franky nice she though.

The last time they spoke was before the kiss so it was a little tense in the room.

Franky unfolded her arms and approached the chair opposite Erica Franky was now sitting there looking smug.

"What do you want Erica" Franky smirked grabbing her coffee and taking a sip.

Erica hated it when Franky smirked she is such a tease taking a deep breath.

"Franky I'm leaving Wentworth as you probably know but I need to warn you of

The women called the freak will be here I'm worried so". Erica said looking concerned Now leaning on her desk.

" Aw cute though you might want to kiss again". Franky said flirting once again

"Now you're all worried about me ". She said laughing now leaning back on the chair.

Erica really did want to kiss her at this time but continued.

"Franky she's dangerous she could hurt you I know she hates prisoners so let me help you protect you". Erica demanded not knowing how Franky would react .

"I got informed about your incident with Bea to I totally understand please" Erica pleaded because she knew she couldn't do much more now.

Erica got up and walked towards Franky and stood in front of her leaning back on her desk she could feel herself shaking slightly.

"I know your scared "Erica told Franky

Franky got up they were both now face to face.

"Nah you call me to warn me of some bitch I can handle" Franky shouted at Erica and stormed out.

Erica let out a deep sigh she just wanted to help and the hope for a kiss never happened tears now running down her face she returned to her desk.

6) Franky returned to her cell and sat on her bed she knew Erica was protecting her she didn't want to show her soft side she broke down at the image of her dad it was times like this she really need him.

END 


End file.
